


Illicit Temptation

by Anonymous



Series: forbidden affairs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Heat Sex, I am so sorry about this, Jisung is an unwanted Prince, Kind of Dubcon since Jisung is in heat, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minho is the Crown Prince, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Princes & Princesses, SO SORRY, Servants, Uhhhh I am so sorry about this, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Han Jisung was a prince, but he was a ruined and forgotten one.Everyone knew how the story went: Jisung’s mother, a flirtatious and provocative Omega garden maid had seduced the Alpha King, leading to one night’s worth of passion and lust. She was ultimately disgraced and ridiculed by the Royal Palace due to her unworthy status, and was sentenced to death for her actions. However, it was soon discovered that she was pregnant with the King’s child. Mortified and humiliated, the King ordered for her to be banished to an abandoned border residence in the Palace, left to fend for herself and her child without the help of servants or workers.On the other hand, Lee Minho was the Crown Prince and the King’s favourite child. The son of the King and the beloved Empress. The future ruler of the country.They were worlds apart.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: forbidden affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077044
Comments: 39
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	Illicit Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. There could be things in this fic that you're not comfortable with.
> 
> I'm not sure how did this fic get to this state... I started off writing a cute Canon AU/Non AU fic about Minsung falling in love, but halfway I had trouble continuing, so I thought I might write a Royalty AU fic (my favourite AU). I started with a fic about Prince Minho and Servant Jisung falling in love, but things changed and it ended up like this this (haha).
> 
> It's my first time writing an Explicit fic of any kind (and I haven't written anything in ages), hopefully this is okay!

Han Jisung was a prince, but he was a ruined and forgotten one.

Everyone knew how the story went: Jisung’s mother, a flirtatious and provocative Omega garden maid had seduced the Alpha King, leading to one night’s worth of passion and lust. She was ultimately disgraced and ridiculed by the Royal Palace due to her unworthy status, and was sentenced to death for her actions. However, it was soon discovered that she was pregnant with the King’s child. Mortified and humiliated, the King ordered for her to be banished to an abandoned border residence in the Palace, left to fend for herself and her child without the help of servants or workers. She escaped death, but was sentenced to a lifetime of shame and mockery. She had ultimately given birth to Jisung, who took his mother’s surname Han in the ruined residence, and raised him alone for seventeen years before unexpectedly passing away from illness. There was no funeral. Jisung’s mother’s body was cold for four days before someone from the Palace came to pick it up, stuffing the pitiful dead figure into a sack before leaving quickly. Jisung had watched his mother get taken away with a lump in his throat, realising that he was now doomed to be alone in the forsaken residence until his own death.

Jisung had never once met his father, the King. Or most of his numerous infamous half brothers and sisters that he was rumoured to have. Unsurprisingly, the King was a lascivious and promiscuous man who took on the marriage of multiple princesses and high-ranked generals’ daughters as his concubines and wives, therefore leading to an array of children being born every now and then. A part of him accepted the fact that the King was a horrible and irresponsible man, and not being able to meet him meant that Jisung would never become attached to him; the non-existent father figure in his life. On the other hand, he heard from tales and stories that transmitted from the residence walls regarding the parties the King would hold for his children’s birthdays, leading to days of jealously and anger when he realised he would never receive the same treatment.

Han Jisung was a prince, but he will never be celebrated or recognised. All because his mother was a mere servant, someone of a lowly and inferior status.

The biggest birthday parties of the year was for Lee Minho, the Crown Prince and the King’s favourite child. The son of the King and the beloved Empress. An esteemed and knowledgable Alpha that will be the future leader of the country. Jisung had briefly met the prince once when Minho was ten years old and Jisung was eight years old, and it was a memory that he would never be able to forget. It seemed like the Crown Prince was still too young back then to understand the concept of restricted locations and residences that he was not allowed to visit, and came across the neglected Han residence one day when he was exploring his Palace. Jisung was in the residence’s front garden playing with butterflies and moths as they were the only living things that visited the residence on a daily basis. He had noticed someone standing at the entrance door, and ran towards it with excitement considering someone was finally going to visit them. They had visitors! At the entrance, he locked eyes with his half brother, Crown Prince Lee Minho for the first time.

Despite only being eight years old in his memory, Jisung was sure Lee Minho was the most handsome person he ever saw in his entire life. His half brother was dressed in royal golden robes with dragon embroidery on them, and held an impossible amount of confidence in his aura despite still being so young. Minho’s eyes were large and curious, and Jisung remembered staring into them, being unable to say anything. He was frozen on the spot, watching the Crown Prince at the residence entrance who seemed to stare at Jisung with a mutual focused interest.

The two children were eventually interrupted by Palace servants who hurriedly led Prince Minho away, and Jisung heard from the distance of their reprimanding regarding the Crown Prince visiting forbidden and abandoned residences in the Palace.

Jisung had waited at the front garden everyday for one year after that, desperately hopeful that perhaps the Crown Prince will ignore the servants’ warnings and come back to play with him. Then, he could finally have a friend.

The day never came, and Jisung never saw him again except hearing stories of Minho’s achievements and triumphs that earned the love and adoration of the entire Royal Palace when growing up. Predictably, on Minho’s eighteenth birthday, he was revealed to be an Alpha. He was the future King and leader of the country.

Children reached their maturity and woke up on their eighteen birthday with their newly revealed status exposed. Ruts for an Alpha, heats for an Omega, and Betas tend to have varied symptoms. Generally being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega didn’t matter too much if the person was of a high societal background because they would receive admirers and suitors either way, but it was an important occasion for servants and lowly status families. Having Alpha and Beta children meant the stronger likelihood of having tough and devoted children that will provide for the family through completing manual labour duties. On the other hand, lowly Omega children were often sold to wealthy buyers, claimed and mated by aggressive generals, and inconvenienced by cycles of painful heats when they were at their most vulnerable state.

On his eighteen birthday, Jisung woke up and promptly began crying.

He had prayed to the stars and moon the previous night that he would wake up as a Beta. An Alpha or Omega meant cycles of ruts or heats, and how was he supposed to manage them all alone? He had no one with him. The thought of spending every rut or heat cycle alone for the rest of his life made him shiver with fright. It would be agonising and pitiful. Horrifying memories of his mother spending all her heat cycles alone for years and years, crying out in pain, made him wince. Unfortunately, it seemed like the universe had other plans.

Jisung whined as he rolled across his bed, breathing heavily. The morning sun rays were hot and stinging through the windows, and heat burned across his skin like waves of flame. The windows were open, yet Jisung couldn’t feel any relief from the air gently brushing against his body. His legs shook with the intensity of his pain, and the duvets underneath his body felt scratchy against his inner thighs. His body was burning up fast, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

A sharp exhale, and he could feel slick and wetness soaking up his linen pants.

He sobbed.

The feeling was indescribable, like someone had set his organs on fire with a match. He was hot and sensitive all over, and his legs continuously shook with pressure. His lower body was swollen and damp, and Jisung didn’t dare to put a hand into his pants to assess the wetness of the slick. He had learned that Omegas produced copious amounts of slick during a heat to attract a potential mate, and help ease the pain of actual mating routines. An Omega had an incomprehensible desire to be claimed, mated, and bred during a heat, in order for the heat to die down fast. Otherwise, heat cycles were twice a year and often went on from three days to seven days straight.

Jisung groaned into his pillow as he tossed his head. Seven days of severe heat pain sounded unbearable, and it made his head dizzy. He situation was laughable; a disgraced Prince in an abandoned residence being chosen to be an Omega, and suffer through a lifetime of isolated heats. He wanted someone with him. Someone to help him through the pain. Someone to love him, cherish him, and be with him forever. It was a childish and pathetic dream, but Jisung frequently fantasied of someone from the Palace being brave enough to visit the Han residence, to visit him, without an obligation or duty to be there. Someone who was curious about him, because he was often curious of the outside world. Jisung wondered how many half siblings he had in total. What did he father look like. And perhaps, what did Crown Prince Lee Minho look like now that he was twenty years old? Was he still as handsome and enigmatic as he was when they were children, or did he become even more breathtaking?

Jisung trailed a fingertip down his sensitive body, and slowly pressed the finger underneath his pants. Despite being in heat, his round cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. It was always taught by his mother that lust was an emotion he should avoid for the rest of his life, because her mistake costed her a lifetime of torture.

He was all alone here at the Han residence. Nobody would bother to visit him even though it was his eighteenth birthday, and with that thought, Jisung bit his lip and slid the finger between his legs.

Immediately he whined at the feeling of hot and wet slick coating his fingertips, causing him to tremble further. His scent smelt fresh, ripe, like a fruit ready for plucking. He contracted helplessly against the bed, as another round of slick soaked the bedsheets further and trailed down his thighs. He hole clenched wetly around nothing and Jisung was ashamed to the bones. How could he be like this?

He sat up on bed, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation, and breathed in heavily. It was excruciating and humiliating to know that he had no potential mate in sight, and won’t have one for the rest of his life. He was doomed to suffer like this, lonely and unwanted until he died.

Jisung sobbed harder and sniffled quietly. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be born. Instead, he had to bear the weight of his mother’s sins and remain trapped in an empty residence for the rest of his life. Forgotten to the world.

Suddenly, a heavy and musky scent filled the air. Jisung gasped audibly and turned his head to glance out of the windows. He quivered harder at the thought of someone visiting him. On his eighteenth birthday. Was it his father sending people to finally kill him off? The scent was strong, powerful, and captivating, Jisung felt drawn to it like a moth to light. He let out a small whimper as he struggled to stand up, his legs shaky and wet from slick. He stumbled towards the door of his residence, and with some struggle, unlocked it.

Standing outside was the most gorgeous person Han Jisung had ever seen.

The Alpha male had a sharp and captivating face, framed by a high nose, large and clear eyes, and pink lips. His brown hair surrounded his face like a halo, and the way he stood emitted a confident and reassured aura. The stranger wore stunning golden robes with dragon patterns, and hung strings of jewellery on his tucked belt. He stood there, staring at Jisung, absorbing the sight of the heat-stricken Omega with a smirk on his face.

Jisung coughed, throat sore from disuse, “Who… are you?”

The Alpha laughed humourlessly and stepped closer, “Who do you think?”

Jisung frowned. He was holding back sobs due to the pain of his heat, and his mind blurred with discomfort. He tried to think, but nothing of familiarity would come to him. He searched and ransacked his brain for hints, until his memory brought him back to his childhood. Eight years old. Ten years old Crown Prince. Half brother. Standing outside of the Han residence with engrossment in his eyes. Golden robes. Lee Minho.

“Minho hyung…?” He whispered, shaking against the door frame. This couldn’t be true. All this time Jisung had spent longing and waiting for Minho to come back and find him. All this time. And now the handsome Alpha was finally in front of him again.

“That’s Crown Prince for you.” Minho replied, walking closer until he was right in front of Jisung. He used one hand to clutch at Jisung’s robes roughly before pushing him back into the residence and closing the door behind him with his other hand. Jisung wheezed and coughed at the tightness of the hold, his own fingers coming up to scramble against Minho’s firm grip to push him back weakly.

Inside of the residence with the door closed, Minho’s Alpha scent only became stronger. It was intoxicating and further diluted with Jisung’s heat scent, and it imprinted itself into the Omega’s brain. Jisung mewled at the smell of the scent as more slick ran down his thighs, aware that he probably looked like a mess in front of the Crown Prince.

Minho pushed him into the bedroom, and shoved him until he stumbled onto his bed. Jisung gasped loudly and tried to regain his breath, thoughts running haywire.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he panted, fingers trembling from the intensity of his first heat. “Today is my birthday… did you know about this?”

Minho scoffed and looked down at Jisung cruelly as he stood at the foot of the bed, “Of course I did. The eighteenth birthday of Han Jisung, the only child of the King that goes by a different surname instead of Lee. You’re the joke of the Palace. Your mother was an insane woman who slept with the King as a desperate attempt to rise in status, and she paid the consequence.”

Jisung rapidly shook his head. He could feel tears collecting in his eyes again, and he tried to clear his thoughts.

“That’s not true, you know it.” He sobbed. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to prove in front of his half brother. “My father… no, the King, he wanted my mother as much as she wanted him. He has so many wives, you know what kind of person he is. If he was repulsed by my mother he could have easily pushed her away. He didn’t.”

Minho shrugged, “Whatever. It doesn’t matter now. Your mother has been dead for a year.”

Jisung angrily wiped tears away from his eyes, “I know that. My mother… she paid for her actions. Are you here to remind me of this?”

The Crown Prince paused at the question, eyes soaking in the sight of the Omega in front of him. Jisung was poorly dressed, with the buttons of his old robe coming loose from use and the hems of his pants tugging away. The scent of a young Omega in heat covered him from head to toe, and the tone of his skin was a light pink blush from the warmth. Minho licked his lips.

“I’m not here for that.” He replied smoothly, eyes turning dark. “I think you know what I’m here for.”

“What…?” Jisung frowned. The Alpha’s scent was like a drug to his system every time he breathed in, and Jisung couldn’t think clearly. “Then you’re here for… what?”

It didn’t make sense on why would the Crown Prince visit him after ten years. Ten long years of isolation, no contact, abandonment, and suddenly the Alpha was here again. What reminded Minho to come and visit his pitiful half brother? Was it their sudden meeting when they were children? When Minho stood at the the Han residence entrance and stared at Jisung, who stared back? But why? Did Minho think of him constantly like how Jisung thought of him? Did the memory of childhood Jisung burn itself into Minho’s mind, whenever he fell asleep? Did Minho want Jisung? When Minho first saw Jisung, did he also think to himself, _I want to see him again?_

“You’re an Omega.” Minho interrupted Jisung’s train of thoughts, smirk tugging further along his lips. “I expected it.”

Jisung stared warily at the Crown Prince, his older half brother. “I… know. I didn’t want to be like this. No one would want me like this.”

“I first saw you when I was ten.” Minho said, eyes drifting down to take in Jisung’s body. “The sight of you was stuck in my memory from that day on. Back then, I didn’t know who you were, and why I wasn’t allowed to visit you and this residence. I asked around, and eventually got all the information. I never forgot about you. You were beautiful.”

Jisung blinked, trying to take in the thought that the older boy found him beautiful. The Crown Prince, future King of the country found him, Han Jisung, _beautiful_. It was the most absurd thing he had never heard in his entire life. Shivers of contentment ran through his entire body, and although he knew in his mind how fucked up the entire situation was, the only thing he focused on was the sensation of the older Alpha being so close to them, their scents combining into one.

“You did…?”

“Of course.” Minho answered smoothly, and exhaled. “So I patiently waited for today. You are dirty secret of the family, destined to spend eternity alone in this forsaken residence. No one would ever come to look for you. So I had plenty of time to wait.”

It was like Jisung was bewitched; his surroundings blurring into one until he could only focus on Minho’s appearance in front of him. God, the Alpha was so handsome. It should be wrong, finding his own half brother attractive, but Jisung couldn’t care in his state. What more did he have to loose? The Crown Prince’s breathtaking appearance made Jisung’s body weak, and his heat caused goosebumps to spread across his skin.

“What were you waiting for?” He asked slowly, instinctively leaning backwards into the bed when Minho leaned forward.

Minho smiled, “You.”

With that, he covered Jisung’s lips with his own.

Jisung gasped into the kiss, eyes instinctively squeezing shut at the sensation of being kissed. It was his first kiss. Their mouths pressed together, and Minho bit down roughly on his lower lip as he slid his hands to grip at Jisung’s hair. The kiss was wet and sloppy, and heat burned across Jisung’s body more rapidly than he had ever experienced before. He whined and whimpered into Minho’s mouth as the older cooed for him to open his lips so he could slid his tongue in. Saliva dripped down the side of Jisung’s mouth as Minho held his head firmly to press in deeper. Jisung could taste Minho, fully and completely, as the older ravaged every corner of his mouth as they kissed. It was exhilarating, to give up control, to let someone so overwhelmingly embrace him, and to finally feel wanted for the first time in his life. Emotions and thoughts ran instantaneously through Jisung, but the only thing in his mind was the pain and pleasure of his first heat, and how there was a perfect mating partner right in front of him, kissing him until he felt breathless.

Minho was possessive and aggressive, and moved downwards from his mouth to press wet kisses along Jisung’s jaw and neck. Jisung moaned at the sensitivity, and desperately tried to regain his rationality.

“This is… wrong.” He said helplessly, as Minho sucked particularly hard on his collarbones to leave a bright red mark behind. Jisung felt wet all over, and groaned as more slick collected on his inner thighs due to the intensity of having an Alpha so close to him.

Minho hummed in an almost animalistic manner, and leaned in to capture Jisung again into an open mouthed kiss. He pushed backwards until Jisung was on his back on the bed, and carefully slotted himself between the younger’s legs.

“You say that… but your body is reacting differently.” He muttered against the Omega’s mouth, and slid a hand down to grasp at Jisung’s ass to further prove his point.

Jisung puffed loudly at the obscene gesture, and desperately searched for Minho’s face to see the undying expression of lust in front of him. He trembled as Minho kissed him once more, this time surprisingly gentle for someone who wanted to fuck.

The younger boy kissed back timidly as Minho took time to slowly unbutton and take off Jisung’s robe, hands roaming everywhere on the newly exposed skin and roughly pinching a pink nipple. Jisung whined heavily as the Crown Prince begun to suck heavily on a nipple, a hand coming up to roughly caress the other one. Jisung whimpered at the pleasurable feeling, and Minho got the message and scraped his teeth lightly against the nipple until it turned bright red. Jisung keened at the foreign sensation, it felt incredible to hands touching him in places that no one had ever touched before. He felt sensitive yet overwhelmed, and he could feel the heat rising in his body until it was unbearable between his legs. He felt like he could become addicted to the feeling of Minho’s hands over his body, marking him and claiming him so no one else could ever come close to him. So his body was completely Minho’s.

Jisung yelped when Minho shifted and sucked deeply on the conjunction between his throat and shoulder, where his mating gland was located. The lightest touch to the area made him tremble with pleasure. Jisung imagined how it would feel if Minho bit down, to mate Jisung and make him completely his.

His cock was swollen and leaking when Minho leaned back to pull Jisung’s pants off, and started marking his inner thighs. Minho’s hands wandered and groped anywhere they could touch, as Jisung pressed helplessly against the bed with his legs spread to accommodate the Alpha between them. His back arched as the sensitive skin scraped against the bed lining. Jisung stared at Minho through his pleasure clouded eyes, and made note of the way the Crown Prince looked in the morning sunlight, skin gleaming ethereally as he took time to cover Jisung’s legs in marks and bruises. The Crown Prince was still fully clothed in his golden robe despite Jisung being completely naked.

Jisung moaned and tugged lightly at Minho’s robe collar until it became loose, and gestured for the older boy to take the robe off. Minho smirked as he leaned up to undo his belt and slide the robe off his body, before taking off his pants off simultaneously. Jisung’s mouth watered at the sight of Minho’s cock, erect and red against his toned stomach. It was long and thick, and Jisung wondered how it would feel to have it inside of him, filling him up until he is full and content. Until he is marked and owned.

Minho grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Jisung’s hips to help support the weight, before pushing his legs apart further and leaning down to observe the dripping hole after parting the most intimate part of his body. The younger boy moaned as he felt more slick and wetness leak out as Minho pressed his tongue against the virginal hole, before pushing the tongue slightly inside. Jisung yelped high in this throat at the dirtiness and obscenity of the action, but it felt so _good_. It felt so good to be wanted and appreciated for once in his lonely life. He clenched down as drool pooled out of his mouth and slid across his face, breathing in the strong and addicting scent of the Alpha on top of him.

His dick was dripping at the pleasurable sensation of his hole being stretched until Minho pulled away, and Jisung whined restlessly as he was empty again. Minho placed a hand firmly on the Omega’s narrow waist, and used his other hand to slowly breach inside of Jisung with a finger. It was practiced and smooth, as if Minho had spent heats with other Omegas before. Jisung attempted to squash down the sudden feeling of jealously and pain in his heart, and his body shook as Minho experimentally thrusted the finger in and out wetly. His nerves were set alight when a second finger entered him, and dragged along the tight and sensitive walls inside of Jisung with a familiar motion. Jisung heaved and threw his head into the bed when the fingers suddenly grazed upon a spot inside of him, intense pleasure clouding his vision as he let out a soft moan. He felt so sensitive and open and used, and a light layer of sweat covered his body due to the intensity of his heat.

Minho continued to thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times, until Jisung attempted to fuck himself back on the fingers rhythmically as more slick dripped out of his hole and covered Minho’s hand completely. The invasive fingers eventually withdrew as Minho used the slick on his palm to cover his cock in the Omega’s wetness. He positioned himself between Jisung’s legs and secured both of his hands firmly on the thin waist.

“Open up for me.” The Crown Prince commanded as he stared into Jisung’s eyes with a focused look on his face. Minho leaned down to press a quick wet kiss against Jisung’s throat as Jisung obeyed, and struggled to spread his thighs wider between Minho’s body to give him full access to his wet and swollen entrance.

Without hesitation, Minho pressed the blunt tip of his cock against Jisung’s hole, and slammed violently into him. Jisung screamed, partly out of shock but also out of pleasure; he knew an Omega’s heat was designed to allow him to take it completely. To experience the sensation of being fucked, claimed, marked, and filled, so he could be bonded and wanted and _taken_ , and for once, he felt like he wasn’t alone anymore.

His body was filled and it felt like he was born for Minho, for Minho to fuck and breed completely, and born to take whatever Minho wanted to take from him. Minho was the Crown Prince of the country, yet here he was in an abandoned residence on the borders of the Palace Grounds and fucking a disgraced illegitimate child of the King. Jisung could feel very sensation of the cock spreading open his tight and wet body, hugging the insides of his virginal walls completely and fully. The feeling made his head burn with oversensitivity.

Minho steadied himself with Jisung’s hips, and he carefully pulled out of the wet hole and rammed back into him completely. He started to pound into the younger boy, thrusting deeply inside until Jisung felt like it was going to rip him open.Jisung moaned lewdly as their skin slapped against each other, with the pace becoming more and more restless. Jisung experimentally rocked his hips back to meet Minho at every thrust, feeling extreme pleasure when the tip of Minho’s cock pressed snugly against a particular spot inside of his body. Minho leaned forward to bury a hand into Jisung’s hair as they fucked, taking in the look of pleasure and pain on the younger boy’s face.

Jisung was loud and shameless when being penetrated, and Minho loved it. He observed in concentration as Jisung begun to fuck himself back onto Minho’s cock with his eyes squeezed shut, feeling Minho’s cock move inside of him and helping ease the pain of his first heat. Jisung was made for this. The younger boy whined when Minho would slide his dick out of the boy completely for a few moments, before penetrating him again and again, leaving Jisung panting and breathless.

“More…” Jisung whimpered against Minho’s skin. “Give it to me, I can take it…”

Minho smiled as he felt Jisung proactively wrap his legs against Minho’s waist, and pressed Minho against him until their bodies were sliding against each other. Minho picked up a stable pace as he pounded into the boy, digging his hands into Jisung’s waist and body until the skin turned red and purple.

“Ah, Minho… hyung… A _h_ …” Jisung cried out, sound muffled by him pressing his head into Minho’s shoulder. The feeling was indescribable. The heat inside of him rose and fell at the same time, and he felt so open and vulnerable and _exposed_ , yet it felt so _good._ He could feel the slick he copiously produced help with the slide of the thick cock into his body continuously, making his passage wet and tight at every thrust. He fucked himself onto Minho’s cock with enthusiasm, and attempted to move in sync with the older boy’s violent ramming.

Jisung could feel a pressure grow at the base of Minho’s cock every time it breached into him, and Jisung realised dazedly that it must be Minho’s knot. The idea of the knot fucking him and breeding him had Jisung keening, and he moaned out loud.

“You like this, don’t you?” Minho mock whispered as he pressed his growing knot against Jisung’s entrance at every thrust before forcefully pushing it in, making sure Jisung could feel it completely, “You want me to knot you? Mate you like this, so everyone knows that you’re mine. To fuck and ruin like this. Should I breed you and claim you? Fill you until you’re full?”

Jisung whined as he saw white at the sensation of the knot dragging alongside his inner walls as Minho fucked into him.

“Do it please.” He begged, barely coherent and present in the moment. “Mark me… knot me, I want it so much.”

“Fuck, Sungie. You’re so obedient and good for me.” Minho gasped, and Jisung mewled at the nickname. “You listen so well. You’re _perfect_.”

Jisung whimpered louder, moaning and gasping onto the sheets as Minho fucked the heat out of him. His slick made it so wet and slippery, and obscene wet noises were heard every time Minho thrusted into him. Everything was so wrong and so fucked up in every single way regarding the whole interaction, the fact that Minho came back for him ten years later after they first met, the fact that they were half brothers, but Jisung couldn’t care less.

A particular thrust on that particular spot inside of him had Jisung feeling like he was about to explode, balancing at the edge of lucidity. His cock was leaking furiously against his stomach and Jisung reached down to stroke at it, keening at the sensitivity. Then, gradually he felt swelling and Minho’s cock increasing in girth every time he pushed in. The knot was inside of him, stretching against his walls and spreading his body wider. The sensation kept rising and he tensed up as he clenched his hole, feeling so sensitive and so full. It was too much.

“I’m going to knot you like this. So tight, _fuck_.” Minho gritted his teeth as he made sure not to pull out anymore, but instead thrust into deeper Jisung and press the knot against Jisung’s sensitive rim. “Gonna fill you up, fuck all my cum into you, and you’re going to take it. You’ll look so pretty swollen and bred with my cum, won’t you Jisungie?”

Jisung nodded his head, feeling too tired to speak. The knot was too big, too thick, he _couldn’t_ take it anymore, and suddenly he came with a gasp. Cum splattered against his stomach and chest as Minho thrusted his knot into him deeper, causing his eyes to roll back for a temporary second. He clenched down on the expanding knot, body shaking and tightening from his release. Jisung’s orgasm was enough to trigger Minho’s too, the Crown Prince growling as his knot burst. Jisung felt Minho’s warm cum spill deep inside of him, and it filled him up hotly. Jisung pulsed as waves of cum coated his insides, his body filled up to the brim as Minho rocked forward to ride out his release.

“You’re doing good Sungie. You’re taking my knot so well.” Minho whispered as he adjusted their position to they were lying side by side on the bed. Jisung clenched down on the knot, still feeling cum releasing inside of him in spurts. He whined at the sensitivity. He felt bloated and used, and the waves of pleasure eventually made way for a sharp pain piercing between his legs where the Crown Prince’s cock was still knotted deeply inside his body, stretching his hole wide.

“It’ll probably take a while for it to go down.” Minho replied mindlessly as they were stuck together, and used both of his hands to run through Jisung’s hair, pulling at the roots.

Jisung gasped at the feeling inside his body, brain no longer as heat-stricken and hazy as it originally was when he woke up as an Omega. The events that just transpired flashed through his brain, and it made tears collect at the corners of his eyes when he realised the gravity of the situation. Lee Minho was his half brother. Favoured son and Crown Prince of the Royal Palace. The eventual King of the country. The immorality and obscenity of their actions brought Jisung to shame, and he wondered what would his dead mother think if she knew what Jisung did.

“Minho… hyung…” He sobbed, pressing his face against the bed sheets so the Crown Prince wouldn’t see him cry. “What have we done…?”

Surprisingly, Minho scoffed at the younger boy’s emotional reaction, humming lazily as he thrusted his knot deeper into the younger boy, causing Jisung to whimper. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, using his hands to force the younger boy to look at him.

“You live here all alone. No one would know.” Minho replied, seemingly unaffected by the fact his cock was in the body of his half brother, the disgraced son of their father. “You’re going to tell someone?”

“No… of course I won’t…” Jisung shook his head, and trembled with fear. “So… we are just going to…”

Minho smirked, and cooed at the sight of the twitching boy in front of him.

“Sungie is so cute,” He teased easily. “I knew you were going to be mine ever since the day I saw you. You can be my dirty secret like this. My slut. I’ll come and visit you every now and then. What do you think?”

Jisung flinched, afraid to answer. Minho’s demeanour confused him; he was possessive and violent at the same time, yet he was not savage. Jisung didn’t know whether Minho loved him, or hated him.

“You don’t mind the fact… we are…”

“I don’t fucking care.” Minho breezily replied. “I always got what I wanted since I was young anyway. Once father dies I’ll become King, and the generals will probably force me to marry some plain and boring princess as my Empress. Did you seriously think I was going to accept that as my life?”

“If someone finds out… we… It won’t be good.” Jisung trailed off, picking at his fingernails. His heart was torn open, and he felt vulnerable and exposed like never before. The man in front of him, the Crown Prince, owned his body and soul. If Minho wanted to get rid of him, all he had to do was lift a finger.

“Oh? Jisungie is scared?” Minho laughed cruelly. “You ended up just like your mother, huh? In the bed of someone that is above you in societal status and reputation. But don’t worry, I’m not like our father. I won’t abandon you like this.”

The Crown Prince kissed Jisung deeply on the lips, “I’ll keep you here for now. When I feel like it I’ll move you closer to me. You can be mine to fuck and use. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll even breed and claim you properly. You’d like that won’t you? Swollen and fat with my children.”

Jisung squirmed, the urge to escape rising in his body. Minho’s knot was still stuck snugly inside of him, and he knew in a couple of hours time he probably needed Minho again to fuck the heat out him. It sounded so wrong, so illicit, but did he have a choice? He wondered what would happen in the future. Was he doomed to spend forever like this, being someone’s dirty little secret? While Minho would kiss his proper wife and concubines in front of the country, at night he would sneak into Jisung’s residence and fuck the Omega until he was out of breath. He could mark and claim Jisung’s body however he liked, but Jisung wouldn’t be able to do the same. It was all awful but inevitable at the same time. Was it normal for half brothers to fuck like this? Jisung didn’t know.

Thinking about the future, Jisung cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there was supposed to be more plot than this RIP. I had in mind to expand on the Royal Palace and describe SKZ all as sibling Royal Princes. Minho as the Crown Prince, Hyunjin as a Prince who frequently competes with Minho for the affection of their father/the King, Seungmin as a Prince who spends more time in the library than on the battleground, etc. I wanted each character to be distinct and have Jisung be curious of the kind of person his half brothers were like. But I haven’t written anything in like… ages and I was worried my writing motivation wouldn’t last long enough for me to complete the fic.
> 
> Thank you for sticking to the end, I hope it was ok!
> 
> Minho’s personality… asdfghjk I was supposed to make him nicer but then if he was truly nice the whole fic wouldn’t have happened ahahaha.
> 
> Stream Back Door!


End file.
